


Rock and Roll All Night

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, that song, and yes, those pics on the lj site. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and Roll All Night

Jim sat in front of the bandstand. He wore a black jacket and jeans, and a white t-shirt underneath it. And that ridiculous red knit cap sat atop his head. During the three weeks of the winter break, he hadn’t shaved, once. And, as Bones watched, he was jamming.

“I wanna rock and roll all night, and party every day,” came from the singer’s mouth as Jim’s hand waved above his head in enthusiastic endorsement of the singer’s vocal talents. Unfortunately, as far as Bones was concerned, the singer had none. He sat at a table wearing a grey, flannel, plaid shirt with a matching white t-shirt underneath, and a greenish-grey jacket over it all. His black pants hidden beneath a table. Captain Pike sat next to him. Of course, in these informal settings, he was Chris.

“Well, what do you think?” Chris asked, waving at the smiling, and slightly inebriated cadet sitting on the stage.

“I need to take him home and pour as much water into him as I can get,” Bones responded. He picked up a glass of Whiskey and poured it into his mouth.

“Did you drive here?” Chris asked.

“No, caught a cab. We were both determined to forget today,” Bones told him. Chris nodded, it was New Year’s and neither had a date, or family.

“Come on, Jim!” Chris called. “It’s time to call it a night!”

“Aw, Chris, it’s not midnight yet!” Jim called as he stumbled off the stage right into Chris’ arms. Chris laughed, “You’re cute,” he pronounced.

“You’re drunk,” Chris told him, foisting him into the arms of his partner in crime. He left the restaurant. Bones hoisted his friend up in his arms as someone with a video camera wandered by and swung to picture both men.

“Alright, Cadets, any resolutions for the New Year?” he asked.

Bones picked up his free hand. “Peace, man,” he said holding up the peace sign.

Jim looked at Bones. “No, I’ve got everything I’ve ever wanted. Don’t need a resolution for anything more,” he told both men.

Chris called them both from outside and they stumbled out and into a cab. “Starfleet Academy, put it on my account,” Chris told the driver delivering a retinal scan to confirm his identity.

The cab took off down the street as the strains of Auld Lang Syne wafted through the cab. Bones reached down and caressed Jim’s cheek, “All my dreams came true too, Jim. Thank you.” He bent down and kissed Jim who was slightly slumped into the seat.

Jim returned the kiss softly. “Thank you,” Jim returned. The cab sped down the street giving any who cared to look an eyeful of two good looking men making out in the back seat of the cab.


End file.
